Stronger Than Me
by Animaman
Summary: this takes place 2 years after the buu sagas and Vegeta is having a conversation with Bulma about why Goku is the way he is.
1. part I

**Stronger than Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, just the storyline here.

This is my first story ever so read & review, and please be a little gentle and truthful.

Summary: this takes place 2 years after the buu sagas and Vegeta is having a conversation with Bulma about why Goku is the way he is.

It has been two years since Goku's spirit bomb put a final end to the evil form of Majin Buu and everybody is busy enjoying the peace the way they usually do or something a little new.

Gohan and Videl are dating, which is one of the very few times when his mother, Chi-chi, would let him take a break from studying. Videl is still feeling pretty embarrassed from all the credit that her father, Hercule, for defeating the evil buu and the same credit for defeating Cell at the Cell Games.

The good form of Majin Buu is fitting in pretty well with the people, even though they still think that he is one of Hercule's students. Hercule is still living it up with his fame, but to a whole different level since he now knows about sayians, namekians, and other things that the Z fighters already knew about, so he won't be accusing anyone of using magic or special effects anymore.

Goten and Trunks are still causing a little mayhem every now and then, even more when they fuse together to form Gotenks, until they get stopped by a rather angry Gohan, Goku, or scary yet, an extremely ticked off Vegeta. Vegeta and Bulma are expecting a daughter within the next 6 months. Goku is doing a little training with Vegeta.

And now, on with the story . . .

Vegeta is just sitting back in a chair, actually decided to relax for the rest of the day, after an intense training battle session with Goku, and this time, he chose to take it easy after considering what he just went through.

"_I can't believe how powerful Kakarot can become when he becomes a Super Sayian 3, and the sad thing is, I actually talked him into doing it." _he thought.

Bulma came walking in after her umpteenth trip to the bathroom and laid down on one of the couches just an arms length near the chair Vegeta was sitting in. "Man, I can't wait for this baby to come out of me, this is killing me," Bulma started to wine about, than she turned to her husband and smiled, "You just had to try to fight Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form didn't you."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" he asked.

She just simply smiled and said "I felt all the tremors when Goku powered up and when your attacks connected with each other."

Looking defeated (again), Vegeta just signed and started saying "I just wanted to try to experience for myself how strong that guy is, and yet again he surprises me with not just his strength, but his speed was more than I have expected. How does he always manage to stay so strong he can destroy planets with a will aimed punch, but yet so nice that he treat a fly to lunch and send it on its way?"

"Do you really want to know?" Bulma asked

"Yes, I truly do." Vegeta answered.

To be continued

Still working out the reasons, hope you like it, this is my first story, period. R&R.


	2. part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but if I did, Dragonball GT would have turned out a little better.

From part I

"Do you really want to know?" Bulma asked

"Yes, I truly do." Vegeta answered.

And now, on with part II

Bulma sat up on the couch and decided it was now or never, but just couldn't resist asking that one little question after seeing how Vegeta is still in one piece, body and clothes, "How is it that you still look as good as new after all that training?"

Vegeta looked at her as if she just asked a pretty obvious, and stupid, question. "Because, after our 'training' session has come to a screeching halt," he started out saying, "Kakarot and I went over to see Dende to get healed up, restore our clothing, and started our way back. Now can we get started already!"

"Alright, Alright, so where to begin?" she started out saying, when Vegeta simply stated "Choose your words wisely, **woman**, because Kakarot has already told me some of your adventures, and of all the things he is, self-absorbed definitely isn't one of them."

Bulma gave him one of her 'you-are-such-a-moron' looks although she knew that he really did have a point. Goku is one of those really rare few who never thought of himself, except when it is time to eat, for him anyway, and always tried to help others, even if it kills him, literally. "Well, what can I say, ever since I met Goku, he never ceases to amaze me," She stated while remembering when she first met him, as that naïve little kid carrying a fish about twice his size behind him after crashing into him with her bike, "Ever since that crazy day, it has been one crazy adventure after another."

"Goku always has this gift of bringing out the good in most people that he meets, even though he had to fight almost every single one of them, no matter how dirty they fought." She began. Vegeta was quiet until she brought up the dirty part, remembering when he decided to let the little coward wizard, Babidi, take control of his mind just so he can achieve the next level of Super Saiyan. Even though he was severely ticked off that Goku didn't go Super Saiyan 3 in their duel at first, then later on he was glad that he didn't, because Vegeta knew that if he did then things could have gotten worse due to the fact that Goku was still dead as the time and they would have lost the only truly powerful weapon to use against the evil buu. "Just how dirty did they fight?' he asked. "Well, for starters," Bulma answers, "when Goku first fought against Tien at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he was still young at the time, they were fighting honorably although Tien's teacher, Master Shen, forced Chiaotzu into using some of his psychic abilities to freeze Goku so that he would be defenseless. But Tien saw what was going on and told Chiaotzu to stop, that was the end of his loyalty to Shen, and just as he rebelled, his former master tried to take him out for good but Master Roshi save him by using his Kamehameha wave on Shen. Even though the rest of that fight ended up as a fair fight, Tien won the title of World Champion. I can still remember when Goku stole Master Roshi's sunglasses just before Tien performed his Solar Flare technique on him. Tien thought he had the upper hand until he got punched by Goku, as soon as things cleared up, there he was, wearing those sunglasses to protect his eyes, but Master Roshi wasn't too happy when Tien destroyed them after getting over the shock of Goku's quick thinking." Bulma said that last statement while trying not to laugh so hard while Vegeta chuckled a little thinking about the look on Roshi's face after seeing his glasses destroyed in front of his face.

Vegeta than remembered something, "What about this King Piccolo, it couldn't be the same as the Piccolo that we know of now, is it?" he asked.

To be continued . . .

Sorry, I just got struck by a major case of writer's block right now, plus this English midterm coming up, so I'll try my best to bring up part III as soon as possible, while I try out other projects for this website. So R&R.


	3. part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but if I did, Dragonball GT would have turned out a little better.

From part II

Vegeta than remembered something, "What about this King Piccolo, it couldn't be the same as the Piccolo that we know of now, is it?" he asked.

On with part III

"No," Bulma answered, "He was his father that Goku had no choice to kill."

Vegeta looked surprised by that answer. "His father?" he asked.

"Did you forget that Namekians are asexual beings?" she asked backed.

"Oh…right. Please continue." He answered.

'Please huh, there just might be hope for this guy yet.' (Sounds familiar don't it?) Bulma thought before she started talking again. "King Piccolo was no different from Frieza: cold, heartless, ruthless, and extremely dangerous of his time. He was Kami's evil side, the side Kami had to get rid of in order to become guardian of the Earth, but they were both connected, just like our Piccolo was, if one died, so did the other. When we first heard of him he was gathering dragonballs in order to wish for eternal youth, and then after he got his wish, he destroyed Shenron so that way nobody would be able to use the dragonballs against him. We lost Master Roshi, Krillen, and Chiaotzu, in that fight, and we almost Tien if it wasn't for Goku showing up at the right time. From what Tien told us, Goku was able to defeat him with a powerful punch that really went right through him, and was taken to Korrin's Tower, where we haven't seen Goku for about three years, just before the next World Martial Arts Tournament. That was when we first saw Goku as the way he is now, and we also got to meet our Piccolo, although he was bent on avenging his father at the time. As for the rest of his fighting history, I'm pretty sure you now well enough." She finished.

Vegeta was slowly absorbing what he just heard before he could start the next question; at least until they both heard a pair of familiar voice from outside the building.

"Oh c'mon ChiChi, I'm sorry about the broken dishes okay!" Goku was yelling at the top of his lungs while flying at full speed as a regular Super Saiyan, while unfortunately for him, ChiChi was chasing him in a car giving to her by Bulma that can fly just as fast as a Super Saiyan. "Goku, you can run, but you can't hide from me," ChiChi was shouting louder at him in a fury that everyone is familiar with, "You're going to pay for what you have done to my dishes every time you power up to a Super Saiyan 3!"

Vegeta and Bulma were bursting with laughter after the car went by. "Let me guess you gave ChiChi that car didn't you?" Vegeta asked in between laughs. Bulma nodded while trying to control her own laughter, "I gave it to Chichi not to long ago. She wanted something to help her keep up with Goten whenever he got into trouble. I built another for myself just in case I have to pursue Trunks." She answered after getting herself back under control. "Why can't Goku power up to the next level?" she asked him. "That would be my fault, when I was training with as a Super Saiyan 3, Kakarot warned me about how it wears him out the longer he stays in that form, so by the time we were through, I guess he's still a little tired from that. But apparently, looks like fear is what's making him run as fast as possible from his woman."

Bulma was chuckling at this while Vegeta asked her this next question, "Okay, enough with his fighting history, what about his personality. . ."

Well, that's end for part III, in part IV, I'll try to focus on Goku's personality, and what makes him tick. Enjoy, and please R&R.


	4. part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

From part III

Vegeta asked her this next question, "Okay, enough with his fighting history, what about his personality. . ."

On with part IV

"Why is he always so trustworthy and kind to even the worst of opponents?"

Bulma thought about the answer carefully, than asked, "Well you do know about his Grandpa Gohan don't you?"

Vegeta answered "Just that he was the one who found Kakarot, that's it"

"Well he was the one who taught him martial arts in the first place," she started, "Grandpa Gohan started teaching him when he first found him, then when Goku got older, he was the one who taught Goku about honor, respect, and true courage. Gohan was killed when Goku turned into a giant ape and stomped on him to death. It was between that time and when I first encountered him that Goku grew up without a care in the world. He never tried to explore the outside world until I almost ran him over with my bike."

"That doesn't really surprise me any." Vegeta states with one of his know-it-all smirks.

"Ha, ha, but on with the story," She replied, "Ever since that crazy day, we've gone on all kinds of crazy adventures, met a lot of people, and other such crazy things. I am still amazed at how Goku managed to not only turn most of the people that he meets from enemy to good, loyal friends, but how he was able to pass it on to his sons."

"I know," Vegeta agreed, "All I've been doing between the Cell Games and this whole Babidi/Buu incident, was try to turn Trunks into another Gohan, physically anyway. Kakarot has defiantly raised his sons well, not only in fighting, but in personality as well."

All of a sudden, a couple of explosions was heard outside as Goku came in and said to Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta, looks like the boys decided to do the ol' Gotenks trick again, care to join me in taking care of business as usual, or have a little fun ourselves?" he finished with a evil smirk.

Vegeta gave him a curious look before it clicked in, "Oh no you don't," he said, "No way am I going to fuse again!"

Goku was going to try and insist, but instead, decided to play with his ego instead. "Fine," he said, "I'll just go ahead and tell Trunks how big a sissy his own father is when it comes to fusing." Than he walked out the door knowing what's going to happen next.

Bulma looked at the door, than at Vegeta, whose eyebrow was twitching at an incredibly fast pace. "KAKAROT, YOU WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" Vegeta shouted loud enough to shake the walls. As soon as Vegeta was out of sight, Bulma burst out laughing, knowing full well on how Goku is the only person in the entire universe to try that stunt with Vegeta and strong enough to defend himself from the fury of the Saiyan Prince.

I'm going to end it here because the rest would be better suited for another story. Sorry this chapter was so short, but trying to explain some of Goku's personality is easier said than done. R&R and thanks for reading this.


End file.
